Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-line slide dimming switch and, more particularly, to the in-line slide dimming switch capable of directly dimming a dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and a dimmable LED bulb connected to a lamp holder and connecting an electric wire conveniently to achieve the effects of shortening the assembling procedure, and improving the assembling efficiency and market competitiveness.
Description of the Related Art
Lamps are one of the necessary electric appliances in our life and mainly used for providing light, and various common lamps include table lamps, nightlights, fluorescent lamps, etc. A common conventional lamp is comprised of a lamp body and an in-line switch connected to the lamp, and the in-line switch may be turned, pressed or pushed to turn ON and OFF the lamp, so that a light emitting element installed in the lamp is lit or extinguished. In other words, the early conventional in-line switch just has the function of turning ON and OFF the current, but it cannot adjust the brightness of the light emitting element of the lamp. With the advent of the diversification of people's lives, users have different light emitting brightness requirements on the lamp holder. To cope with the market requirements, an in-line dimming switch is developed and sold in the market, and such in-line dimming switch is provided for adjusting the light emitting brightness of the bulb of the lamp. However, the conventional in-line slide dimming switch is operated by pushing a slide member to adjust and change the property (such as the resistance) of a passing current, to adjust the intensity of the brightness of the lamp. Therefore, the conventional in-line dimming switch is only applicable for an incandescent bulb of higher power consumption and inapplicable for an energy-saving fluorescent bulb or LED bulb with higher brightness and better energy saving effect.
As science and technology advance, various light emitting elements are developed, and a dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and a dimmable LED bulb are introduced to the market.
The energy-saving fluorescent bulb and LED bulb also come with a mechanism for changing the brightness. However, the aforementioned conventional in-line slide dimming switch cannot be used together with the high-tech dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and dimmable LED bulb, so that it is necessary to design and develop an in-line slide dimming switch for the dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and the dimmable LED bulb to expand the scope of applicability and meet the requirement of consumers.
In addition, the conventional in-line switch or in-line slide dimming switch generally comprises a base, a cover and an electrical connecting module installed therein. When the power cable is installed, it is necessary to loosen the bold to remove the cover from the base. Both ends of the power cable are processed into bare ends, extended into the base, and screwed with the electrical connecting module by a bold or soldered with the electric connecting module by a solder gun. Then the cover is covered onto the base, and the bold is locked to complete the operation of connectingthe electric wire. Obviously, the aforementioned operation of connecting the electric wire is cumbersome, thus resulting in a low assembling efficiency which is unfavorable to the improvement of the market competitiveness.